Worthless
by Sally the Lioness
Summary: The Bladebreakers have won the Championship yet again, and Tyson is world champion fourth time in a row. But instead of celebrating, why is one member of the team so sad? And what can his cold friend do to make him realize he isn't worthless? And will the blader find comfort with a new team?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade, sadly**

The Bladebreakers were finally having some time to relax after the hectic schedule of over three months. The tournament in Australia had been a tough battle, but the team had won yet again, and Tyson reigned as the World Champion for the fourth time. The opponents, with the very talented F Dynasty teaming up with the new team Angel Wings had given them a tough fight. In fact, when Daichi tied with young Ryan from Angel Wings and Max lost to his capable team mate Charlie, Tyson had lost all hope. But the young lad had managed to beat Julia, severely damaging his blade to the point he couldn't compete in the next round. Fortunately, Charlie's blade was in no better condition, and they were given time to repair their blades. It was this opportunity Tyson utilized to win the match, although it had been one hard thing to do.

Right now, all the Bladebreakers, who had dropped the name G Revolution after BEGA lost, were chilling at Tyson's dojo.

"Guys, what should we do?" Tyson exclaimed, "It's getting boring!"

"Watch a movie?" Daichi suggested.

"Go to the mall!" Hillary cried out.

"Have a picnic," Ray smiled.

"Play video games?" Kenny added thoughtfully.

Tyson pondered over everyone's suggestions as they were all so good. However, this time he was agreeing with Ray. Picnic was definitely a good idea, especially if they could get pizza and coke. And cookies. And chips. And cake. And... Well.

"I say we go to picnic!" Tyson declared his decision, earning a smile from Ray.

"Can we please go to shopping too?" Hillary said earnestly.

"Sure Hil, we can get ourselves some-" Ray started but was cut off by Tyson, "Oh come on Hillary! Shopping can wait! We're going on a picnic with pizza!"

"Why you, Tyson!"

The captain of the team took a glance at the bickering pair and caught Daichi imitating the world champion. Smirking, Kai noticed that even Ray and Kenny were having a good time watching the fight. However, the Dranzer holder was concerned about the missing member of the team. Nobody seemed to have noticed that he spent lesser and lesser time with them. The Bladebreakers were under the impression that Max was maybe tired after the tournament, but if there was one thing Kai had learnt, it was to study body language. And Max's body language suggested his absence wasn't caused by tiredness but something much deeper than that.

So even as the kids fought and enjoyed themselves, Kai got up silently and went out into the garden to find young Mr Tate, brooding by himself. Kai acknowledged that he had a soft corner for Max, it was impossible not to. The young boy was so innocent, so nice that Hiwatari was involuntarily very fond of him. Of course, he'd never admit it openly, nor would he admit that despite having a deep respect for his blading style, Kai could not consider Max to be in the same league as Tyson or even Ray. He knew if this sentiment was known it might cause a low morale in the boy, so he kept this thought to himself.

However, at the moment, Max was too quiet for Kai to ignore him, and so he silently settled down next to the boy and was shocked to see tears in his eyes.

"Maxie..." he whispered, not knowing what to do. Had it been that he was down, Kai could have done something. But he was crying, literally crying. He didn't know how to handle his usually chirpy teammate's tears.

"Hey Kai," Max said, trying to keep his voice from cracking, furiously wiping away his tears. But then, after a few seconds, they were back again.

"What happened Maxie?" Kaisa asked, surprised at his own extremely gentle tone. He was even more astounded as he put his hand on the younger boy's shoulder.

"N-nothing."

"Max."

"I'm just a little homesick, that's it Kai. I was thinking about visiting mom..."

And Kai knew he was lying. After all, he had visited Judy before coming to Japan, and he was living with his dad right now anyway. There was no reason for homesickness right now.

The older boy squeezed his shoulder gently, perhaps telling Max that he wouldn't go until he told him. And Max, being the emotional guy he was, just let the emotions flow.

"I- I lost again K-Kai. Charlie completely floored me..."

"It happens Maxie, the best of us lose sometimes-"

"But I lose every time," Max whispered almost inaudibly, "Every time Kai. However much I try... I could never beat any of you guys, I could beat no one. Every time, I just end up being defeated. Every time, someone else has to save bit beast. Every time I let everyone down."

"Never doubt your capa-"

"I wonder Kai," Max said and finally turned to look at the captain, tears streaming down his cheeks, "Should I even continue blading any more?"

 **Hey guys! So this is my first Beyblade story, and I'm delighted to start it. It'll be a very short one, 2-3 chapters more maybe. Please do leave a review and let me know what you think of it! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Don't own Beyblade**

Kai couldn't sleep that night.

Tyson's snores filled the room, competing with Daichi's, but that was not the reason for Kai's sleepless nights. The captain was used to the noise by now. No, he was just wondering about what Max said. The young boy had looked at him so sadly when he talked about quitting. Kai was about to knock some sense into him when he suddenly threw his arms around Kai's neck and buried his head in the older boy's shoulder, wetting it almost instantly. Kai, unable to process what to do, gingerly patted his back. He was thinking of something to say when they heard Tyson's voice approaching, and Max jumped away at that, wiping his tears. No words were said after that.

Right now, Kai wondered if he should have gone with Max and stayed the night with him. He trusted Ray enough to look after him, but he knew Max wouldn't share his grief with him. About that... Kai wondered why he broke down in front of him. And the embrace... Kai could still feel Max shaking.

He needed to do something about it. He wasn't ready to have the boy quit blading, or worse, blading while he hated it. He needed to get his passion back. But how...?

Throwing off his sheets, Kai stood up. He needed to have a walk. Setting out, he strolled the deserted streets aimlessly, trying to understand what to do next. He was also trying to figure out why he cared so much. After all, it was Max's decision.

It was near the bridge when he saw a taxi approaching. The car stopped near him, and a short girl with freckles and black hair popped her head out.

"Excuse me, can you please tell me the directions to this hotel?" she said holding out a paper. Kai looked at the girl when she gasped.

"Oh! Hello Kai!" the girl said with a grin, overcoming her surprise.

"Kai?" someone said from inside, and another head popped out of the window.

Kai was surprised to find Angel Wings here. Ryan and Charlie were cousins and it was their first time competing in the world championship. They had outdone themselves, coming second. And then he suddenly remembered that it was Charlie who had defeated Maxie. It had been a very tough fight, but she had won anyway.

"Hn."

"How are you doing Kai?" Ryan asked as Kai took the paper out of Charlie's hand. Ignoring the question, he pointed to the left.

"The hotel's quite close by. Go to the left and at the crossing take the left turn again."

"Thanks so much buddy!" Charlie said with a grin, "We came here all the way to meet your team anyway."

"What?"

"Yeah," Ryan smiled, "We got a message from Tyson saying he wanted to meet up. We'll visit him tomorrow."

"Okay Kai, thanks for the help. See you tomorrow! Bye!"

Hiwatari stepped aside and let the car pass. Tyson didn't tell him that they were having a reunion with Angel Wings. He was not looking forward to it. After all, they didn't really know each other that well. Plus, Charlie looked a bit too excited most of the time, which was too much for Kai.

Max would be there too.

Kai pursed his lips at that. He didn't want Tate to meet up with Angel Wings so soon, especially since he was so upset. The idea of a walk didn't really help ultimately. How sad.

Max couldn't sleep either.

Earlier that day he had emptied his heart out to Kai. Kai! He had told him his biggest concern, his biggest pain. He didn't even think things through. What did Kai think of him now? Coward? Attention seeker? Worthless? He definitely thought of himself as worthless. But Kai... Max could never figure him out. Was he laughing at his emotions when he had cried? Was he worried?

Max was also upset about having made Kai uncomfortable. He had hugged the boy for so long and cried on his shoulder. Kai was obviously not used to that, and while he was a changed man now, Max didn't know what Kai must have thought.

He turned on his side to watch Ray sleeping. The older boy looked so much at peace... Max wished he could experience the same. His mind wandered off to the time when he was undeterred by defeat. He used to enjoy playing for the sake of playing. But the thing was, he

was naive then. He thought he was good enough and the other person would only because they were also good enough. It was now he realized that he was never a match for them. Never.

Max let out a sigh. Why was he wasting his time thinking about it anyway? Thinking wouldn't change the truth.

His tired mind wandered off to Charlie. He had almost had her in the tournament. Almost, just like always. Hadn't he almost had Kai in the tournament the previous year too? When he was battling from PPB All Starz? And what about his match with Tyson? What about the battle with BEGA, where the match was a draw. There too he'd almost had it.

Almost.

He was almost a decent blader.

It was a relief when morning came, and Ray woke up with the first light. Max had been unable to sleep anyway and seeing his friend awake kind of pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Up so early?" Ray asked, surprised by the abrupt change. Max could compete with Tyson when it came to sleeping.

"Yeah. For a change," the younger boy replied, smiling as always. However, Ray could see that it was a forced smile, and immediately a frown formed on his handsome face. Max could understand that look at any time now, and his smile broadened all the more.

"It's good to be up early sometimes Ray. Plus, I can do with some training..."

Before he could stop it, the blond was thinking again about what he had told Kai yesterday. That sounded more correct than the thought of training. The lips pouted slightly, and the blue eyes were lost. Ray decided not to push the subject just then. He'd find out sooner or later. He always did.

"Anyway, Tyson has invited us to his place to meet up with Angel Wings."

"What?!" Max looked at him sharply, being snapped out of his thoughts. How come they were here? Damn... Now he was going to be humiliated even further.

He just nodded when Ray patted his shoulder, concern etched in the older boy's eyes. But he couldn't tell Ray. He couldn't tell anyone how he felt. That was for him to know and deal with.

 **Thanks for the reviews on the previous chapter guys!** **Your support is really appreciated.**


End file.
